It's Suite Being New
by Taylorrrrr
Summary: Taylor and Emily are new to the Tipton Hotel. Zack and Cody are nervous and shakey. Could this be newfound love? Read and Find out! R&R! [Cody&OC Zack&OC]
1. The new kids

Author's Corner:

Taylor: Hello readers! I'm Taylor. I wrote a KH story. lolz, this is my 1st TSL of Z&C story!

Zack: HOLA! Yupp, there will be two new characters in this one!

Cody: Yupp, like Zack said, there will be two new people!

Taylor: Ok, Zack, Cody, Can you do the Disclaimer?

Z&C: Taylor doesn't own TSL or ZACK AND CODY! She owns herself and Emily (Other Character)

Taylor: He he, Ok, Onto the story!

It's _Suite_ Being New

The Tipton hotel was quiet one Saturday morning, Zack and Cody Martin were in their bedroom asleep when they smelled their mother's pancakes. Cody slowly opened his eyes, looking over at his identical twin brother, Zack. "Zack..." Zack didn't move. "Zack! Wake up!" Cody shook him. Zack stirred. "W-What Cody?" Zack asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "Mom's making pancakes, come on and get dressed!" Cody stood up and walked to their closet. They both got dressed and went into the kitchen where Carey (Their mom) left a note.

_Zack and Cody,_

_I have rehersal. Pancakes are on the stove. Be good! Love you!_

_Mom_

Cody looked at Zack, who was already sitting at the table eating. "Couldn't wait could you?" Cody said sarcastically. "Nope." He replied as Cody sat down across from him. They finished eating and went down to the lobby, where Maddie and London were talking at the candy counter.

"Hey sweet thang." Zack said to Maddie. Maddie scowled, and looked toward the Tipton front doors where a blonde and a brunette stood. Zack and Cody grinned at each other. "Let's go greet them!" Cody said to Zack. Zack nodded and started toward them. "Hello ladies. I'm Zack, this is Cody." Zack introduced. "Hello! I'm Taylor," The blonde said. "This is Emily," The brunette waved. "My best friend. We're moving in here. To floor 23." Cody grinned. "We live on that floor! Do you want us to show you?" Taylor and Emily smiled. "Sure!" Emily said. They all moved towards the elevator. Cody pressed the 23rd button.

"So, how old are you ladies?" Zack asked them. "Eleven." They said at the same time.

Zack and Cody looked at each other and grinned. "So are we!" Cody replied casually.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Cody stepped out. Following Taylor, Emily and Zack. "So, what suite are you girls in?" Cody looked at Taylor and Emily. "Um... I think it's number 406." Taylor told them. "Emily's right across the hall from me." Cody smiled. "Zack and I live next to you, Taylor and diagonally from Emily." Taylor smiled. "That's so cool!" Taylor replied. "Maybe you guys can show us around tomorrow morning." Emily suggested. Zack looked at his twin brother and nodded. "Of course! We'll give you the grand tour of the Tipton Hotel!" Zack told the to tweens.

"Aww! Your so sweet!" Taylor and Emily told them as they gave Zack and Cody a hug. Cody shrugged. "No problem!" Taylor smiled. "Well, I think we ought to be going." Taylor told them. "Yeah, mom probably wants us to unpack. Bye Zack! Bye Cody!" They said as they walked into their suites'. "Zack, I SERIOUSLY need to talk to you!" Cody said as he pulled Zack into their suite.

"Those are two _fine_ looking girls." Cody told his brother.

"Ha, and you think _I_ didn't notice! Personally that Emily has got it going on!" Zack replied.

"Who's got what going where?" Said a voice. Zack and Cody turned around to find their mother looking down at them.

"I don't know what i'm saying." Zack told Carey looking up. "Wow your really tall." Zack said as he grabbed Cody's wrist and pulled him into their room.

"Okay, I want Emily!" Zack told his twin.

" You can have her. I want Taylor." Cody replied dreamly.

Zack looks at his brother. "A-Are you feeling okay Cody?" Zack asked.

Cody yawned. "Yeah, just tierd. I'm heading to bed. Night Zack." Cody walked to his bed knowing he would have _suite_ dreams.


	2. Ask Her Out!

Authors Corner:

Me: Hello Loves! It's me, Taylor to bring you the second chappy of It's Suite Being New! ((With the help of coolgirly!))

_**Taylor's POV**_

"Come on Em! I wanna get going before those cute boys go." "Alright!"

_**Regular POV**_

"Wow, they think we're cute!" Zack said. After a little eavsdropping he had heard the whole conversation between the two girls.

"Keep your distance away from Taylor, she's mine!" Cody said protectivly. He heard a door shut and girls voices.

"Are they out yet?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Zack! They're out!" Zack jumped over the table and opened the door seconds before the girls went back into their suite.

"Oh, hi Zack!" Emily said. She was wearing a tank top that said 'I know you want me' in capital silver lettering.

"Yes I do!" Zack said.

"Excuse me?" Emily said.

"Oh, I was just looking at your shirt." He covered up hastily.

"I heard your response." She said.

"You did?" Zack said.

"Yep. Do you want to go out?" Emily asked.

"YES! I mean, sure!" Zack said.

"Great! I'll come and get you at seven!"

"Um, how about we just hang out?" He asked.

"Sure." Emily leaned in and kissed him,a little more then lips, but less than french kissing.

"Hi Cody." Taylor said.

"Hi!" Cody said a little to cheerfully.

"I'll just ask you, straight up and out. Do you want to go out?"

"YES! YES! YES!" Cody yelled. He leaned in and kissed Taylor on the cheek. Cody looked uncomfortably at Zack and Emily, who were having an intense kissing session, every once in a while, some one groaned or rubbed their hand on the others ribs. Cody then grabbed Taylor by her arms, pulled her to him and kissed her passionatly.

**This lovely chapter was made by coolgirly. THANKS! Me LoVe It!**

**Taylor**

**P.S: Read and Review!**


End file.
